


Up

by bisexualdemondean



Category: Dr. Sexy MD - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdemondean/pseuds/bisexualdemondean





	Up

The hospital elevator jolts, and so does your heart.

You grab for Dr. Sexy’s arm to steady yourself and feel the bulging muscle of manflesh as you blush and pull away.

“It seems like we’re stuck.” Says Dr. Sexy, sexily.

“What are we going to do?” You whisper, starting into his sexy eyes.

Dr. Sexy looks you over and smiles his confident and sexy smile.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something to do to pass time.”

“But what about the patients, Doctor?” You Ask.

“They’ll just have to be… patient.”


End file.
